The control of the cycle sequences of washing machines and the like is realized by an electromechanical and/or electronic programmer, to which are connected all of the electrical power and control cables of the various electrically operated components, such as: motors, pumps, resistance heaters and the like. All the aforementioned cables are, at present, connected to the programmer by means of connectors of various types, but individually and without a precise logical order of connection, in that the arrangement of the electrical outputs of the programmer is associated with its internal structure and not with the final operating diagram or layout. Furthermore, no distinction is made between power outputs and non-power outputs, which necessitates over-dimensioning of those outputs which, being intended for carrying a current less than five amps, could be constructed in a different manner at a much lesser cost. In an attempt to overcome these disadvantages, certain types of centralized units applied in the automobile industry are known, but these are not ideal as far as the internal cabling of the various contact points, the sizes, the weight and the production costs, are concerned.